


Special Delivery

by broken_bravery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kitten!Liam, M/M, at the end making up for lost time does not mean sex, basically everyone is a kitten because why not, i dont know how to tag so its good that this fic is literally just kittens and love, just wanna put that out there, kitten!Harry, kitten!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_bravery/pseuds/broken_bravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets a 'special delivery' in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This was written almost two years ago when I was new to writing so I apologize if it's not that great (hopefully my writing has improved).
> 
> This was originally posted on my wattpad ([broken_bravery](http://www.wattpad.com/user/broken_bravery)), but is now posted on here along with on my [writing tumblr](http://ivoryskinandcurls.tumblr.com/post/106857763337/special-delivery-larry-stylinson-one-shot)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xx

When Louis' doorbell rings one morning, he gets very excited. (Probably more excited than he should but he's spend the past week watching reruns of Good Luck Charlie and wallowing in his big ocean of self-pity, so can you really blame him?) He runs up to his door and opens it quickly, hoping it is one of his few friends who he hasn't talked to in ages. His face instantly falls when he sees that it's just the old mailman that came every morning to deliver bills, bills, and more, bills.

 

"Don't be so excited to see me," the old man snaps, shoving a box - quite roughly - into Louis' arms. The box is light but has a significant amount of weight on one side. It has the words ' **SPECIAL DELIVERY** ' stamped on it in big, bold red letters. When Louis sees the air holes in it he panics, air holes meant only one thing - something alive. "Oh," the mailman digs around in his messenger bag for a minute before pulling out a letter and handing it hastily to Louis before turning around and walking off. Louis looks at the familiar scrawl on the front of the letter before calling out to the mailman, "have a nice day!"

 

The mailman raises his hand and swipes at the air, "don't tell me what to do!"

 

+

 

Louis sets the box down gently on the table, ignoring the letter. He quickly opens the box and his eyes widen in surprise at what's in there - a little kitten. As soon as the box is open the kitten peeks up at Louis with its bright emerald eyes, and Louis returns the stare until his contacts start burning from dryness and he swears that cat hasn't blinked once.

 

Louis grabs the letter and rips it open, revealing a hand written letter.

 

_Thought you might need a friend._

 

_-Niall_

 

Louis laughs humorlessly at Niall's short letter, sparing a glance at the kitten who is still staring at him, unblinking - he wonders if it's blinked yet. Louis paces around asking himself how he is going to take care of a cat- no kitten. What do they eat, do they have to be walked, how often do I have to bathe this thing? Louis scolds himself for being so daft, kittens don't take walks, they bathe themselves, and you obviously feed them cat food.

 

"Could you stop pacing, it's making me dizzy," a male Cheshire accent echoes around the room. Louis looks around the room and then peeks in the box with the kitten in it. The kitten just stares back until it blinks, finally.

 

"W-who said that?" Louis stutters slightly, grabbing a knife from the kitchen.

 

"Me," the voice replies.

 

"Where are you?" Louis asks cautiously.

 

"Right here, obviously." Louis turns from where he is now standing to the box. He takes another peek inside and almost laughs at himself for being so dumb because obviously kittens can't speak until the kitten squeaks out a 'hello' and then Louis knows he's crazy. He grabs his head in his hands and repeats incoherent words to himself as he walks around the room.

 

"Look, you're not crazy," the voice sounds again and Louis looks up to see the kitten jump out of the box and ends up falling off the whole table, landing on his feet with a loud squeal. "I thought I was going to die, just then!" The kitten contains himself and looks around, taking it the view that is Louis' small excuse of a home. "This is a nice place you've got here, cozy." The kitten walks around, tail moving side to side and Louis just follows it, eyes wide. Finally, Louis grabs the kitten by the scruff and takes it into his room and throws him carefully on the bed and plops next to him. "Ooooh, this bed is so soft," the kitten purrs with happiness, rolling around on the bed. Louis grabs the kitten again and stares at him. Finally the kitten murmurs, "stop, you're making me uncomfortable..."

 

"Sorry, it's just, I've never met a talking cat before."

 

"I'm not surprised," the kitten replies dryly.

 

"What's your name?" Louis lies back on the bed, dropping the kitten on his chest.

 

"Harry, my name is Harry."

 

"Well, nice to meet you Harry."

 

+

 

After Louis has run out of questions to ask Harry, he's pretty much okay with the fact that his kitten can talk and decides that maybe he isn't crazy at all.

 

What Louis learns about Harry is that he's pretty cheeky, for a kitten at least and that he does what he wants, when wants to do it; like most felines of course.

 

Louis knows his conversation with Harry is over when Harry jumps off his chest and settles in between two pillows and closes his eyes. Louis sneaks off his bed and quietly makes his way downstairs, grabbing his phone on the way. He quickly typed in Niall's number and waits for him to answer. Niall finally answers on the third ring with a sleepy 'hello'.

 

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" Louis snaps.

 

"Oh, hey Lou, I was wonderin' when you were gonna call. Did you like my gift?" Niall chuckles.

 

"Did you know?" Louis asks, ignoring Niall's question.

 

"Know what?"

 

"That the kitten could talk, what do you think I mean!"

 

"Uh, Lou? Last time I checked, cats don't talk. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard of any animal ever talking," Niall's voice has this weird tone in it, the tone that Niall used to use in school, when he was forced to be polite to the weird but slightly insane kids.

 

"I'm not crazy Niall!"

 

"I never said you were! I just said that animals don't normally talk," Niall defended himself.

 

"Yeah, okay. Listen, I'll talk to you later all right?" Before Niall can reply, Louis presses the end button and throws his phone softly into the couch.

 

Louis sighs, what is he going to do? A kitten is very hard to take care of, was Louis even ready for a pet, especially a talking one? When he was younger, the only pet he ever had was a tiny goldfish named Goldeen (he was going through a Pokémon stage). Sadly, Goldeen had gone to the big aquarium up in the sky a week after he had gotten him, and Louis had cried for three months.

 

"Are you okay?" Harry's voice calls and he feels warm, soft fur rubbing against his arm.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine, just trying to comprehend all of this," Louis pulls Harry into his lap and gently pets him.

 

"P-please d-don't leave m-me," Harry stutters, obviously finding it difficult to talk while purring.

 

"Why would I do that?"

 

"B-because everybody d-does. T-they find out what a f-freak I am and then t-they get rid of me," Harry says between purrs. Louis frowns at the thought - he's oddly already albeit attached to the little kitten and can't imagine getting rid of him, talking or not - and continues to let Harry, his purrs lulling him into a deep and calm sleep.

 

+

 

Louis wakes up the next morning with a crook in his neck and a kitten curled up tightly in a ball in his lap, he takes in his surroundings, wondering if his bed had always been this uncomfortable. He sighs in relief as he sees he's just on his couch and that his bed hasn't gotten magically uncomfortable. He quickly stands, forgetting about the kitten settled on his stomach, making Harry drop on the floor. As Harry drops hard onto the ground, he makes up and gives a big screech of discomfort.

 

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry!" Louis says as he picks Harry up from his position on the floor. Harry just grumbles in reply, jumps out of Louis' arms and stalks off.

 

"Oh c'mon Harry, don't be mad. Look, what can I do to make up for it?" Louis asks, following Harry around.

 

"Well, you could take me to the nearest pet store and get me some food, a collar, and treats. Oh, and some catnip would be nice too," Harry replies cheekily and Louis frowns as he realizes that he's been tricked.

 

+

 

A trip to the nearest pet store and one packet of catnip later and Louis reminds himself never to get catnip ever again. For the past twenty minutes, Harry had been running around and screaming incoherent words while Louis had just stood there completely scared to death.

 

He was currently hiding under his bed covers hoping that Harry wouldn't come back into the bedroom. He screams when something grabs onto him through the covers.

 

"Lou, Lou, Lou, Louis, Looooouiiisssss, LEWISSSS!" Harry screams, his words slurring together.

 

Louis is woken at one a.m. by Harry asking if he has anymore catnip and there's something in his voice that tells Louis that he's finally come down from his high (thank god).

 

+

 

Louis has had Harry for a week when Niall comes over.

 

"You know mate, you don't have to keep him," he motions down to Harry who was resting on his lap, "I just got him for you as a joke." Suddenly, as if he were being attacked, Harry jumped out of Niall's lap hissing at him.

 

Louis shrugs, "he keeps the mice away."

 

Niall laughs at this and grabs at Harry, who just swipes his claws at Niall, obviously not pleased with him.

 

+

 

Louis has had Harry for a month when he wakes up alone. Niall had visited the other night to announce that he was traveling back to Ireland and Harry had stayed hidden under Louis' bed, as Harry didn't like Niall.

 

Louis isn't very worried at first, he just thinks it’s a bit weird that Harry isn't in bed when he wakes up - because Harry always waits for Louis - he kind of just shrugs it off.

 

It's after he's eaten a bit of breakfast and showered and made himself presentable for once that he notices that Harry is still gone. He's full on panicking when he realizes that Harry isn't anywhere in the house. He tries reasoning with himself because how could Harry get out of the house on his own, but then he checks every hiding place that Harry likes and then he decides to search for Harry outside. He tries to ignore the negative tone in the back of his head telling him that it's a big world for a little kitten and that Harry is most likely dead in the middle of the road because Harry can't be dead.

 

Louis finally finds Harry in an alley not too far away from his house, he's talking to two other cats. Harry mews in happiness when he sees Louis and he introduces him to his friends. Zayn is a pitch black cat and Liam is a light brown color with a dark patch of fur on his neck. Harry informs him that they both can talk but that they don't trust many humans enough to speak in front of them. That day, two new kittens are added to the family.

 

+

 

Its a few weeks later and Zayn and Liam have finally started talking to Louis but then Niall comes over with his loud self and scared the crap out of them and they run to a secret hiding spot that they have found. When Louis finally gets Niall to calm himself down and listens to him talk about how absolutely amazing his trip Ireland was and how much he misses it already, Zayn and Liam come back out and settle down next to Harry who has been clinging to Louis' side.

 

Niall laughs and starts accusing Louis of being an 'old cat lady-man'. Louis finally tells Niall to get out and Niall does, after grabbing half of Louis' food from his fridge because his is empty.

 

+

 

When Niall comes over and tells Louis that he's got two tickets for them to visit New York for two weeks, the first thing he should feel is excitement. But he doesn't, instead, he feels a bit empty because that means he can't bring Harry, Zayn, or Liam with him. Louis decides that some space from them might be good for them, so he packs his bags and makes the trip to Doncaster to drop the cats off at his mums place to stay, while warning them the whole car ride not to speak in front of anyone. He can't help but notice that Harry has been weirdly quiet ever since he announced he was going on vacation with Niall for two weeks.

 

+

 

New York is a huge and wonderful city and Louis almost forgets about Harry and the other two kittens. Almost. In fact, Louis wishes he could forget them, just for this trip.

 

His wish comes true after their fifth day in New York.

 

In fact, Louis doesn't even miss them that much for the rest of the trip, and is as devastated as Niall when they realize that they're going home the next day.

 

+

 

After arriving at the airport and driving all the way to Doncaster to pick up the kittens and then driving back to his house, he's so exhausted that he barely hears Harry's happy mews and he passes out as soon as he hits the bed.

 

The next morning, he is awoken by Zayn and Liam and he instantly realizes that Harry isn't there. Worry gathers in the pit of his stomach because Harry is always there to wake him up, so something has to be wrong. When he asks Zayn and Liam about it they just exchange unreadable expressions - Louis' complete shite at reading human expressions, God forbid trying his hand at kitten expressions - and tell him to find him himself and figure it out.

 

Louis finds Harry curled up under one of Louis' sweaters in his fairly large closet. When Harry sees Louis, he just turns around and try's to snuggle back into the sweater.

 

"Harry, what wrong? What did I do?" Louis asks softly.

 

"You know what you did, you ignored me last night. I thought that you might be mad so I came in here..." Louis instantly grabs Harry and starts rubbing the special spot behind his ears that always makes him purr.

 

"I could never be mad at you Harry, I was just tired," Louis coos as he realizes that Harry has fallen asleep in his arms so he brings him back to his bed and pulls him to his chest, his soft fur tickling him, and he too falls into a deep sleep.

 

+

 

It's a cold day in December when Niall finally hears the kittens talk. Liam promises that he didn't mean to talk, that he was so used to being able to talk freely so he didn't think, he just... Talked.

 

Niall ignores all of Louis' calls and text for a week until he finally shows up at Louis' doorstep, looking bug-eyed and crazy.

 

"So, when you said they could talk... You weren't lying?" Niall asks, disbelief etched on his face.

 

"No, of course I wasn't lying. Why would I lie to you Niall, you're my best friend," Louis chuckles.

 

"Prove it," Niall demands, so Louis does, laughing at how Niall's eyes widen in shock as Harry, Zayn, and Liam all speak to Niall.

 

It takes Niall a while to adjust to the fact that some animals can talk but then he asks the question that Louis was always sort-of too scared to ask.

 

"How can you, well, y'know, talk?" The cats all look at each other before Zayn explains.

 

"We used to be humans, but we were out up for adoption by our mothers. Then we were adopted by a man who ran tests on us and the one day he just, turned us into little kittens," Zayn explains, ignoring how Louis squeaks a bit at the mention of his kittens have experiments run on them.

 

Louis scolds himself later for never thinking to ask how they could talk.

 

+

 

It's been a year since Harry was given to him, and for the past couple of months, everything has been fine. Of course it couldn't last.

 

Louis knows something is wrong the minute he wakes up one morning. He can feel it. That's when he finds that Harry, Zayn, and Liam are all gone, just like that. Louis searches for them everywhere, inside and outside of his house. Heck, he even called Niall. Nothing. The kittens don't come back, and neither does Louis' happiness because somehow, those kittens had wiggled their much deeper into heart than he had expected.

 

+

 

Louis' life was finally going back to normal five months later until three boys appear on his doorstep.

 

"Yes?" Louis says to the three boys grumpily because it’s seven in the morning in a Saturday, and its way too early for Louis to be up.

 

"Louis?" A familiar sounding voice comes from the boy in the middle. He has curly hair and shining green eyes that remind a lot of Harry's- no. Louis had promised himself never to think of those three kittens ever again.

 

"Um, do I know you?" The curly-headed boy's face drops into a frown and Louis can't help but want to do everything in his power and more to make the dimpled smile that the boy had appeared with on his face to reappear again.

 

"Louis, it's Harry," the curly-headed lad says sheepishly. Louis' eyes widen and he invites them in to explain.

 

+

 

"... So we had to leave because, well, we wanted to be human again so we found the man who had turned us into cats and he agreed to let us change back."

 

"Why? What made you suddenly want to be human again?"

 

"Well, it was all Harry here's idea, he wanted to be human again for you," Zayn says, earning a smack on the chest from Harry. Louis just gives Harry an intense gaze and Liam motions for Zayn to come with him and Louis looks over to them long enough to see them intertwine their fingers and kiss each other lightly.

 

"Is that true Harry?"

 

"Please don't hate me," Harry whimpers.

 

Louis tuts fondly, stands and walks across the room to Harry and grabs his hand to pulls him off the couch. Louis has to look up at Harry - which is weird for him seeing as he had always been the tallest. Louis instantly stands on his toes and smashes his lips against Harry's, his experienced ones meeting Harry's clumsy ones. They break the kiss off for a second and Louis smiles at Harry before pulling him back down for another kiss. He puts his hands in his wild curls and tugs on them and makes Harry mew with pleasure like he always had when he was a kitten.

 

 

They spend the rest of the night making up for lost time, and Louis vows to never let his kitten out of his sight again.


End file.
